Amigos con Beneficios
by you can't buy a star
Summary: Un juego de Strip Poker y unas cuantas copas de más conducen a Edward a una gran excitación que lo lleva a proponerle a su mejor amiga, según sus palabras, el mejor acuerdo que alguien jamas le podría ofrecer
1. Introducción

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de sus personajes. Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**IMPORTANTE: Este fic es RATED M. NO ES RECOMENDABLE PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, queda en responsabilidad del lector posibles traumas(? Ya quisiera escribir tan bien.**

**Sinopsis:**

-No podemos hacer esto- susurré luego de un patético gemido al sentir como chupaba, mordía y succionaba mi cuello.

Eso probablemente dejaría unas muy visibles marcas que luego me serían prácticamente imposibles de esconder.

Abandonó su trabajo en mi cuello por un momento para responder con un "claro que podemos" y luego morder suavemente la zona de mi yugular.

De mi boca se escapó un gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior. Y no era para menos. La situación era de por sí excitante. Los dos encerrados en su habitación cuando en el piso de abajo se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Me estremecí mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

Fuego.

Era como sí su tacto me prendiera fuego.

-Edward- volví a gemir y en ese instante un poco de cordura volvió a mi-. Somos amigos.

Sentí sus dedos acariciar tiernamente mi mejilla y no pude más que cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-No dejaremos de serlo-me prometió.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward. De un verde tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos por horas. Bueno, yo podría hacerlo.

-Seamos amigos con beneficios.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo pudiera meditarlas primero.

-¿Y si uno de los dos se enamora?- preguntó.

Claramente se esta echando atrás el muy cobarde.

Y, siguiendo otro impulso, me volví a acercar a él para decirle al oído

-Entonces el que se enamore, pierde- susurré con la voz mas sensual que poseía, la cual no estaba segura de donde la había sacado.

* * *

Hola! Este es mi primer fic, no llevo mucho tiempo en FF pero se me ocurrió publicar, espero que alguien se interese por la idea. Criticas constructivas son siempre bienvenidas!


	2. Capitulo 1: Bella Swan

**Disclaimer: The Twilight Saga no me pertenece, asi como ninguno de sus personajes. Todo lo que reconozcan es propiedad de Stephenie Meyer.**

**IMPORTANTE: Este fic es RATED M. NO ES RECOMENDABLE PARA MENORES DE 18 AÑOS, queda en responsabilidad del lector posibles traumas(? Ya quisiera escribir tan bien.**

**Capitulo 1:** Bella Swan

Me desperté 5 malditos minutos antes de que sonara el condenado despertador. Genial, 5 minutos de sueño desperdiciado.

Si se preguntan quien soy, mi nombre es Bella Swan y este es mi mal humor matutino, vayan acostumbrándose a él.

Me levanté perezosamente de mi cama y apagué el despertador antes de que sonara. Con pasos torpes, pero aún así cuidando de no tropezarme, me dirigí al baño que se encontraba en mi habitación para poder asi darme un ducha.

Cuando terminé volví hacia mi cuarto y abrí mi ropero para poder mirarme en el espejo que se encontraba en la puerta de este. Admiré mi reflejo cubierto por una toalla por unos segundos.

Mis ojos color chocolate me devolvieron la mirada y se dispusieron a analizarme. Mi pelo, de un castaño rojizo, caía mojado sobre mi pálida piel hasta mitad de mi espalda y por eso también cubría parte de la toalla. No era muy alta, pero tampoco podía decirse que era baja. Mediría alrededor de 1,60 y mi figura era bien proporcionada. Eso era algo que me gustaba de mí, gracias a la genética podía comer lo que quisiera y no engordaba. Simplemente me mantenía en mi peso. El sueño de toda mujer.

Le di la espalda a mi reflejo luego de desenredar un poco mi cabello y me dirigí a vestirme con algo que me gustara pero que al mismo tiempo no decepcionara mucho a Alice, ya que no quería tener que aguantar sus sermones sobre "el estilo que debería llevar cualquier chica" toda la mañana.

Al final me decidí por un par de jeans ajustados de un azul oscuro, una remera negra con el logo de guns n roses en el centro y unas converse negras. Terminé el conjunto con una chaqueta roja y me apresuré a desayunar antes de llegar tarde.

En el último escalón me tropecé con mi mochila pero por suerte no llegué a caerme ya que me pude sostener de la baranda. Dios, que día de mierda. Por suerte es viernes.

Apenas estacioné mi monovolumen rojo en la puerta del instituto, se me abalanzó un duende hiperactivo. Diablos, ni siquiera la sentí abrir la puerta.

-Hola Alice- la saludé cuando me soltó y al fin pude bajar de mi camioneta-. ¿Y los demás?

-Jazy y Rose todavía no llegan y Emmett está con Edward en casa. Oye, te ves... bien. Casual pero genial, y va con tu estilo.

-Gracias- murmuré un poco avergonzada.

Alice es muy bajita, medirá 1 metro y medio. Las puntas de su corto cabello color azabache siempre miran en diferentes direcciones y siempre, sin excepción, viste a la moda. Quiero decir A LA MODA, con ropa de diseñadores famosos y todo. Cualquiera diría que no era de Forks y lógicamente tendría razón. Nos conocimos a principios del año pasado cuando yo me mudé con Charlie- mi papá- para dejarle a Reneé- mi mamá- y a su nuevo esposo Phil espacio en el que puedan, ya saben... hacer sus _cosas_ en paz.

-Oye, ¿por qué faltaron tus hermanos?

No pude evitar preguntar por ellos. Aunque mi subconsciente y yo sabíamos que más bien estaba interesada en Edward _moja bragas_ Cullen. Hey! No me culpen, será mi mejor amigo pero soy humana y, como casi toda la población femenina del colegio, reaccionaba inevitablemente a él. Pero de eso nadie se enteraría jamás.

-¡No te dije! Vendrás a mi casa esta noche. no están mis padres. Los chicos se quedaron para dormir y luego ir a comprar el alcohol.

-Claro.

No es que me la pasara de fiesta en fiesta pero me gustaba divertirme _un poco._

_-_Yo nunca...- cerré los ojos a la espera de lo que ahora vendría. Maldito oso por querer jugar a estos estúpidos juegos- me acosté con un chico.

Observé algo intimidada como Rose y Alice tomaban de su tequila y luego dirigiendo su mirada a mí para alentarme a que yo también bebiera.

-Chicas... ya no me miren- supliqué en un murmullo.

-Vamos Bellita- dijo Emmett-. Todos aquí sabemos que no eres una santa.

Me sonrojé aún más. Mi cara iba a incendiarse si seguía a este paso.

-Ya toma Bella!

-Emmmm, chicos... yo soy virgen.

Un silencio incómodo nos invadió por unos segundos.

-Yo nunca he tenido sexo en un avión.

Le dirigí una mirada de agradecimiento a mi salvador de pelo cobrizo y recibí un guiño de su parte.

-Limón! Limón!- gritó Rose antes de llevarse una rodaja a su boca- Asco. Iugh. Bueno... yo nunca... he besado a una chica.

Mátenme.

Eche un puñado de sal al igual que los chicos y, bajo sus incrédulas miradas, lo lamí de mi mano. Tomé de un sorbo el shot de tequila y chupé la rodaja de limón.

-¿Qué mierdas quieres Edward?- le cuestioné un poco enojada al sentir todavía su mirada sobre mí.

-¿Besaste a una chica?

-Sí, ¿tú no?-pregunté inocentemente desatando la risa de todos-. Bueno, basta de reírse del pobre Eddy que solo tenía un poco de curiosidad. Aunque la curiosidad mato al gato, ya saben...

Luego de unos shots ya estábamos todos borrachos hasta el punto en que no me molesté al aceptar jugar strip poker aun sabiendo que iba a terminar en el estado en que estaba ahora. Es decir: con sólo mi ropa interior cubriéndome. Por suerte no era la única. Rose llevaba una camiseta roja y una tanga negra. Alice se decidió por conservar su falda y dejar al descubierto un sujetador amarillo que contenía sus firmes pechos. Emmett estaba en boxers con dibujos de ositos. Sí señoras y señores, nada más sexy que un musculoso hombre que mide lo que una heladera y usa ropa interior con ositos, nótese el sarcasmo. Jasper sólo se había sacado la campera y sus zapatos y medias. Y, finalmente, mi dios griego estaba con su bien formado torso al aire.

Eso me estaba poniendo a mil. Y eso que aún conservaba sus pantalones.

Que malditas ganas de tocar cada rincón de su cuerpo.

-Apuesto el short.

-La remera

-Yo tambien

-Los pantalones

-Mis boxers

Le dirigí a Emmett una incrédula mirada.

-¿Es en serio?

-Claro hermanita- me guiño un ojo-. ¿Tú qué eliges? ¿Las bragas o el sostén?

-El sostén- dije resignada antes de por su puesto perder y retirarme del juego antes de tener que estar completamente desnuda hasta que termine el juego.

-Voy por un cigarro.

Me levanté de mi sitio en el sofá y me dirigí al cuarto de invitados en el que yo me quedaría y me dispuse a buscar en mi mochila la cajetilla de cigarrillos que debería estar en el bolsillo del costado. Sin embargo allí sólo se encontraba el encendedor.

Bajé corriendo las escaleras y, como era de esperarse, tropecé. Esperé una caída que nunca llegó ya que me ví envuelta entré los brazos de Edward. Nuestros pechos desnudos se chocaron y Ed me agarró con una mano firmemente del trasero y la otra la llevó a mi nuca para acercar mi rostro al suyo y besarme con fiereza. Luego del instante de shock, respondí el beso con la misma intensidad y pude sentir como su miembro crecía bajo su pantalón.

Mis manos parecían incapaces de quedarse quietas y tocaban y acariciaban los perfectos pectorales de Edward y luego iban a realizar su recorrido por sus musculosos brazos.

Gemí su nombre cuando su boca dejaba besos húmedos en mi cuello y su mano abandonaba mi cabello y bajaba a acariciar uno de mis ya duros pezones.

Sus labios subieron de nuevo a mi oreja para susurrarme un "vayamos a mi habitación" antes de que sus dos manos agarraran firmemente mi trasero y me levantaran en el aire. Enrede mis piernas con fuerza para asi, ademas de evitar caerme, pudiera conseguir un poco más de aquella gloriosa fricción.

No sé cómo llegué hasta allí, pero en menos de un minuto ya estaba sobre la cama de Edward, con él sobre mí y sintiendo sus caricias en mi cuerpo.

Me tocaba como yo lo tocaba a él. Como si llevara tanto tiempo como yo esperando por hacerlo.

-No podemos hacer esto- susurré luego de un patético gemido al sentir como chupaba, mordía y succionaba mi cuello.

Eso probablemente dejaría unas muy visibles marcas que luego me serían prácticamente imposibles de esconder.

Abandonó su trabajo en mi cuello por un momento para responder con un "claro que podemos" y luego morder suavemente la zona de mi yugular.

De mi boca se escapó un gemido aún más fuerte que el anterior. Y no era para menos. La situación era de por sí excitante. Los dos encerrados en su habitación cuando en el piso de abajo se encontraban nuestros amigos.

Me estremecí mientras sentía como sus manos acariciaban mi cuerpo por sobre la ropa.

Fuego.

Era como sí su tacto me prendiera fuego.

-Edward- volví a gemir y en ese instante un poco de cordura volvió a mi-. Somos amigos.

Sentí sus dedos acariciar tiernamente mi mejilla y no pude más que cerrar los ojos disfrutando del contacto.

-No dejaremos de serlo-me prometió.

Abrí mis ojos para encontrarme con los de Edward. De un verde tan profundo que podrías perderte en ellos por horas. Bueno, yo podría hacerlo.

-Seamos amigos con beneficios.

Las palabras salieron de mi boca sin que yo pudiera meditarlas primero.

-¿Y si uno de los dos se enamora?- preguntó.

Claramente se esta echando atrás el muy cobarde.

Y, siguiendo otro impulso, me volví a acercar a él para decirle al oído

-Entonces el que se enamore, pierde- susurré con la voz mas sensual que poseía, la cual no estaba segura de donde la había sacado.

* * *

_Hola!_

_Quisiera realmente darles las gracias por sus reviews, alertas y favoritos. Realmente no podía creerlo cuando los vi. Muchísimas gracias._

_Si todo sale como espero, el capitulo que viene va a ser completamente hot._

_Espero sus reviews!_


End file.
